


three bros chilling in a groupchat

by Cirkne



Series: texting [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Joke Fic, Multi, Texting, Theyre gay, jeremys pining, michael and christine are autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: small red: everything is gay when you're gay, michael





	three bros chilling in a groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> thank to a blessed apollo that did all the dirty beta work and to kayley for providing moral support <3
> 
>  
> 
> michael - Big Red  
> rich - small red  
> jeremy - blue

small red sent a message to Big Red

small red: ok but consider

Big Red: Considers

small red: like a band 

small red: but without the like. instrument playing.

small red: and there's two of us. 

Big Red: Right

small red: we wear red and look rad and skate maybe

Big Red: You can't skate

small red: AND LOOK LIKE WE SKATE MAYBE THEN IDK MICHAEL WHY MUST YOU RUIN MY FUN

Big Red: Hfjaudbaud

Big Red: I'm down

small red: NIC E 

small red: we need a name

Big Red: The rad reds

small red: FCK MICHAEL U GOT IT 

small red: and we get tshirts with big red Rs on them

Big Red: Like team rocket?

small red: YES

small red: i call dibs on the crop top

Big Red: Cool

*

blue sent a message to “michael mell deserves a better car 2k17”

blue: what's with the matching tshirts

blue: or rather what's with the pokemon cosplay

small red: secret business

small red: it's not cosplay jeremiah we just took inspiration from team rockets designs

blue: should i be worried 

Big Red: No

small red: yes

blue: ... right

blue: anyway we going anywhere for lunch today?

Big Red: I could go for mcdonalds

small red: i’m broke but i'll keep u two company if u want

Big Red: My car during lunch? 

small red: cool

blue: cool

*

small red sent a message to “michael mell deserves a better car 2k17”

small red: thank you for the food today idk if i thanked you already you two are great friends i hope you know 

Big Red: U did

blue: go to bed rich youre gay

*

blue sent a message to small red

blue: can i be meowth

blue: i feel left out

small red: i'll think about it

blue: thank

*

blue sent a photo to “michael mell deserves a better car 2k17”

small red: gay

Big Red: Isn't it technically straight? 

small red: everything is gay when you're gay, michael

Big Red: Good point 

blue: ARE YOU GOING TO IGNORE THE FACT THAT CHRISTINE IS LAYING IN MY LAP AND I AM DYING 

Big Red: When are you not dying buddy

blue: listen,

small red: listening

Big Red: Listening

blue: you two are my worst friends

small red: i didn't even do anything

Big Red: <3

blue: <3

*

small red sent a message to blue

small red: u can be ash

blue: wouldn't i be your enemy then

blue: i wanted to be meowth

small red: that's because you're a furry

blue: i'm blocking you 

*

small red sent a message to “michael mell deserves a better car 2k17”

small red: yo

Big Red: Yo

blue: yo

small red: i'm bored

small red: someone skype me

Big Red: Bad sensory day sorry 

small red: that's ok! hope it gets better

Big Red: Yeah

blue: i'll skype

blue: love you michael

Big Red: Love you too

*

blue sent a message to “michael mell deserves a better car 2k17”

blue: HE JUST ATE AN ENTIRE CANDLE

small red: YOU DARED ME TO

blue: I SAID IT’D BE FUCKED UP IF YOU DID THAT

small red: THAT’S BASICALLY DARING ME TO

Big Red: Idk if I’m glad or disappointed I'm not on call rn

* 

Big Red sent a message to “michael mell deserves a better car 2k17” 

Big Red: Listen to this song

Big Red sent a link

small red: GOOD SONG OP

small red: jeremiah is talking to his dad in the kitchen

Big Red: I'm adding it to our playlist

small red: which one

Big Red: Roadtrip 

small red: nice 

small red: jeremiah’s back i'll make him listen to it

small red: he said "nyas" 

Big Red: Furry

small red: seconded

*

blue sent a message to “michael mell deserves a better car 2k17”

blue: rich hung up on me

small red: YOU SAID THE CAT WAS HOT

blue: IT WAS A JOKE

blue: u wanna recall? 

small red: nah old man will be home soon anyway

blue: cool

Big Red: You two are an experience

small red: u know it

blue: how you doing michael

Big Red: Tired

Big Red: Better tho 

blue: good

small red: we love you michael

Big Red: Love you too

*

blue sent a photo to “michael mell deserves a better car 2k17”  
blue sent a photo to “michael mell deserves a better car 2k17”

blue: help me pick

small red: blue

Big Red: Blue

blue: why did i even ask 

Big Red: It brings out your eyes

blue: gay

small red: gay

Big Red: Gay

blue: did you just say gay in response to your own message?

Big Red: Yes

small red: yes

blue sent a photo to “michael mell deserves a better car 2k17”

blue: i bought it

small red: good!! 

*

blue sent a message to “michael mell deserves a better car 2k17”

blue: i love boys

small red: yes jeremiah

blue: i want to kiss several boys

Big Red: Me too 

blue: i'm very gay

Big Red: Me too x2 

blue: i might want to kiss dustin

small red: cropp? 

blue: yh

Big Red: he has soft looking lips

blue: he really does

small red: this is gay

*

Big Red sent a message to “michael mell deserves a better car 2k17”

Big Red: Christine is the best person in the world

blue: true

small red: what did she do

Big Red: She's just good I forgot my headphones in math class so she gave me her squishy toy until I could go find them

small red: truly a Hero

blue: i love her 

Big Red: Yes jeremy we know

blue: shut it

*

blue sent a message to small red

blue: remember that time you told me your penis was depressed

small red: delete this number

blue: this is a skype conversation rich

small red: DELETE THIS NUMBER

*

Big Red sent a photo to small red

Big Red: I love one (1) boy

small red: this is gay

Big Red: He's just grinning at christine like a fool he's so pure

small red: seconded

small red: i would die for jeremiah

Big Red: Me too

*

blue sent a message to “michael mell deserves a better car 2k17”

blue: why do unrequited crushes exist

blue: life isn't fair

small red: pats you

Big Red: It's ok buddy it'll pass 

blue: i Hope

blue: it's been Months and i'm still not over her

small red: talk to her maybe? 

blue: never

Big Red: Stubborn fool

blue: s hu t 

blue: what am i gonna say? 

blue: "hey i know that we went out already and you said your feelings for me are only platonic but i'm still not over you because i suck so uh give me another chance?"

small red: u don't suck

Big Red: You don't suck Jeremy we love you

blue: can we play video games after school

Big Red: Ofc buddy!!

small red: yh! 

blue: thank you

blue: <3

Big Red: <3

small red: <3

*

Big Red sent a message to “michael mell deserves a better car 2k17”  
Big Red sent a message to “michael mell deserves a better car 2k17”  
Big Red sent a message to “michael mell deserves a better car 2k17”  
Big Red sent a message to “michael mell deserves a better car 2k17”  
Big Red sent a message to “michael mell deserves a better car 2k17”

small red: WHY ARE THERE SO MANY

Big Red: U look cute when you're sleeping

small red: this is bullying

Big Red: <3 

blue: can i make the one of you in michaels hoodie my phone bg

small red: WHY WOULD U WANT TO

blue: it's cute

small red: ur face is cute

Big Red: Good comeback

blue: thank u rich your face is also cute

small red: i take it back

blue: <3

blue: so can i 

small red: I GUESS

*

blue sent a message to “michael mell deserves a better car 2k17”

blue: jenna asked if we three were dating

Big Red: Very progressive of her to immediately assume it's a polyamorous relationship

blue: HOW IS THAT THE THING YOU FOCUS ON

small red: brooke asked me the same thing

blue: why would they think that

Big Red: You have a picture of Rich wearing my hoodie as your phone background

blue: that's just innocent hetero bro fun

small red: you're innocent hetero bro fun

blue: i

blue: okay

blue: anyway i said no but now she thinks we ~casually fuck~

Big Red: Gay bro I wouldn't fuck you

small red: you wouldn't? 

Big Red: I mean unless you wanted me to

blue: w hat 

small red: it's a vine jeremiah educate yourself you absolute swine

 

Big Red sent a link to “michael mell deserves a better car 2k17”

 

blue: gay

Big Red: yes

small red: yes

*

blue sent a message to “michael mell deserves a better car 2k17”

blue: what if cats are gay

small red: "what if" 

small red: jeremiah they have always been gay

Big Red: They're autistic 

Big Red: I saw one play with a fidget spinner once and I decided

blue: autistic gay icons

Big Red: Autistic gay icons

*

blue sent a message to “michael mell deserves a better car 2k17”

blue: i'm not a furry but

small: DID YOU SEND THAT AND DIE IT’S BEEN THREE HOURS

Big Red: I took his phone away 

small red: why was he with u at four am

small red: more importantly why wasn't i invited

Big Red: I went over to his house when I saw that message

small red: i hate that you two are basically neighbors i miss everything

Big Red: You miss me putting a very tired jeremy to bed

small red: EXACTLY

*

small red sent a message to blue

small red: YOU BOUGHT A MEOWTH SHIRT

small red: IS THIS WHY MICHAEL TOLD ME TO WEAR THE TEAM ROCKET SHIRT YOU SNEAKY FCKERS

blue: how do u even know i haven't seen u yet

small red: jenna sent me a picture of u with the caption "pokemon furry" 

blue: i hate this school

small red: <3


End file.
